


OOR drabble collection

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: 100 word stories, Drabbles, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, tiny bit drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the titles say, this contains different Toruka dabbles that came into existence via writing memes/prompts and such on tumblr. I'll put the topic as title for the chapter so read whatever seems interesting to you because all of these drabbles stand for themselves and are not connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eskimo kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Eskimo Kiss:  
> In an Eskimo kiss, two people rub their noses back and forth against each other. It’s based on real kisses that people in Eskimo cultures give their friends. Just like with lip kisses, Eskimo kisses are best executed with your eyes closed.

Taka let out a heavy sigh when Toru’s fingertips gently massaged his temples in an attempt to sooth his headaches. He didn’t sleep very much last night thanks to a spontaneous boost of inspiration and he ended up writing through most of the night, hence the headache. He was whining about it for hours already and Toru finally payed attention to him, trying to comfort his boyfriend and make him stop whining. The vocalist’s eyes fluttered close and he let out another, softer, sigh and a smile tugged at his full lips when he felt Toru’s nose brush against his.


	2. hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be hurt/comfort but I guess it turned out a little more...funny? I dunno.

Toru, I think this might be the end…" Taka’s hazy eyes looked up at the guitarist with a suffering expression but Toru only rolled his eyes. "You’re drunk, not mortally ill, idiot.", he retorted dryly and gently pushed the other male to make him collapse onto the bed. The vocalist let out a whining sound and buried his face in the blanket, releasing some incoherent, muffle mumbles about alcohol being evil and never drinking again. Just like every other time before when he got dead drunk. "Just go to sleep.", Toru sighed and flopped down next to the shorter male.


	3. Lizard kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizard Kiss:  
> The lizard kiss involves flicking your tongue in and out of your partner’s mouth in tight, quick strokes (picture the way a lizard moves its tongue). This is a silly kiss you can try just for fun, but it generally should be avoided because it feels kind of creepy to get.

"Taka, this is not exactly what I had in mind. Come on, give me a proper kiss.", Toru complained with a pout and this time he seemed to succeed when the vocalist’s lips pressed onto his again. They parted their lips almost simultaneously and the blond wanted to meet his lover’s tongue halfway but it pulled back as soon as their tips touched. Taka obviously wanted to tease him some more instead of giving in to the younger’s plea, pushing his tongue into Toru’s mouth just to pull back quickly to cause a low grumble to escape his boyfriend’s throat.


	4. Wet kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet Kiss:  
> Wet kisses are any open-mouthed kisses, with or without tongue. A little bit of wetness during a kiss can be sexy, but try not to overdo it: too much saliva is sloppy. Alternate between wet kisses and closed-mouth kisses and single-lip kisses, and be sure to swallow occasionally so you don’t accidentally drool all over your partner.

Toru grabbed his lover’s hips and pulled him closer, their lips crashing into one another again after a break to recover their breath. Taka grinned into the kiss, immediately parting his full lips to trace the guitarist’s with the tip of his tongue, teasingly forcing its way in between and cause Toru to open his mouth as well. The vocalist could feel the moisture he had left on the other’s lips, nudging them playfully with his tongue but not allowing Toru’s tongue to get too close or even enter his own mouth while his fingers curled into the younger’s shirt.


	5. Birth

Looking back at it now, the day when he first met Toru could be thought of as some kind of new birth for Taka. He was struggling with all the troubles of being abandoned by his own parents and building up his own life until the very day Toru appeared. He never thought his life would ever make such a turn for the better through the mere fact of getting to know a stranger but here he was, living his dream thanks to a guy who had more faith in him than his very own family ever could bring up.


	6. Love

There were different kinds of love but only the one true romantic kind. The so called “true love”. Toru had always wondered whether such a thing really existed until the day he finally realized that he already found it. In the most unexpected place and in a person he never thought of in such a way. He had never been attracted to a guy before and it took him pretty long to notice his feelings for Taka had already been past the normal affection one has for his best friend. But Toru understood why his heart chose the short vocalist.


	7. Triumph

“Have you seen all the people tonight? I couldn’t believe when they told us it was sold out but it was real!” Taka beamed at his band members and bounced around in their backstage room after their first concert in Europe, flailing his arms in enthusiasm. “We actually made it. Our first tour in Europe started and so many people already know about us. This is insane.”, he kept on blabbering, too hyped from the successful first gig to notice the actual exhaustion thanks to the adrenalin still rushing through his veins. This wasn’t just another one of those dreams.


	8. Wrecked

Taka slumped down on his bed, buried his face in the pillow and tried to suppress the upcoming tears. He felt like shit after what had happened about two hours ago. Toru had found out he had feelings for him, more than mere affection for a friend, and the vocalist had panicked before running off. His best friend’s shocked and helpless expression had been enough to make his heart crush into what felt like a million little pieces. Taka didn’t know how to face Toru again and right now he only wanted to hide for the rest of the week.


	9. Cold

Toru thought when he started dating this girl that it could become more but something felt off. Not about her or himself but about his best friend. Ever since he told a Taka about dating this girl, the vocalist seemed weirdly distant and almost cold. They barely talked outside of work and Taka refused invitations to the cinema or for dinner together. He really didn’t know what was up with his friend all of a sudden but it bothered him and he even thought about Taka on dates with the girl because this behavior was completely unusual for the other.


	10. Inspiration

A low sigh left Taka’s lips as he tipped the pen onto the piece of paper in front of him. He wanted to write new lyrics but he couldn’t come up with the right idea quite yet. A few more minutes passed until his features lit up and he breathed out a low “stupid” before he finally started writing. He shouldn’t think so hard what to write about because what was a better inspiration than life itself? Experiences and feelings would always be the best things to write a song about. And they were the most honest ones as well.


	11. Confused

Toru didn’t understand what was happening with him. Taka had just happily told him about a girl he met and that they started dating a week ago. He was obviously positive that it could develop into something more. The thing Toru didn’t understand was the uncomfortable beating of his heart as soon as he heard about the news. Shouldn’t he be happy for his best friend that he might have found his future girlfriend? The guitarist smiled and wished his friend the best of luck but he didn’t feel what he was saying. He couldn’t be happy for the vocalist.


	12. Joy

Everyone in the room could almost feel Taka’s tension but it was not a negative one. His fingers were playing with the hem of his shirt, feet twitching in anticipation and his lips very close to form into one of the hugest grins possible. His band mates almost started laughing at this view and as soon as their future manager left the room, the vocalist was up on his feet and bouncing through the room like a maniac. “Taka, calm down or you’ll hurt yourself.” Toru laughed but the shorter male couldn’t help it and let out a low squeal.


	13. Acceptance

"You’re sure you want me as vocalist?" Taka was obviously skeptical and it was the third time he had asked this question in the past half hour. The other guys laughed and Toru stepped forward, placed his hand on the shorter male’s shoulder and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I told you so from the very beginning, didn’t I?" Toru’s smile grew a little wider and Taka still felt unable to grasp this situation. His own parents had kicked him out because he had been nothing but a disappointment but these guys didn’t care about his flaws or past mistakes.


	14. Holding

"Why not?" Taka stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and his full lips formed into a pout. Toru sighed and turned around. "Because we’re in public.", he replied with a serious tone but his eyes showed a soft expression and Taka knew he would win this once again. "So what? I don’t mind people seeing us and I don’t think anybody cares." The vocalist showed his best puppy-eyes accompanied by a sweet smile before reaching out. Toru sighed once again before grabbing his friend’s hand, gently pulled him along while Taka started grinning and softly squeezed his lover’s fingers.


	15. Pride

"My dad called." Taka’s face showed a mix of disbelieve and surprise. Toru looked up from his magazine and frowned. "Why?" The guitarist was confused because his best friend’s father barely ever called. The relationship between Taka and his father got better over the past years but it was still very tense and they had only little contact. "He said he was at the venue yesterday and that I did good. It almost sounded as if he was proud of my performance." Taka never thought this day would ever come. His father seemed to finally acknowledge him as a musician.


	16. Sympathy

Toru felt bad for the young vocalist on stage who was clearly uncomfortable. He was unable to keep eye contact with anyone in the audience and avoided looking at the people in front of him. The young man either looked down to the edge of the stage or across the room, somewhere above everyone’s heads. He obviously had no confidence but there was something in his voice that kept Toru from leaving. But he honestly felt like grabbing the vocalist and pulling him off stage to hopefully make him lose this tension that made him uncomfortable just watching the performance.


	17. Light

Taka felt completely disoriented as he stood in the middle of pitch black darkness, not knowing where he was. He had gotten up a few minutes ago and in his half asleep state he became aware of the fact, that this wasn’t his bedroom. The vocalist had had a bad dream about past events and his brain was still trying to process it. The sound of someone else moving made Taka jump before a corner of the room suddenly lit up and he noticed Toru, who shared the hotel room with him and he finally came back to his senses.


	18. Obsession

"I wish I could buy all of this stuff." Taka looked around the shop with almost sparkling eyes and Toru didn’t know if he should sigh or laugh about this. "Don’t you think you have enough Star Wars stuff by now? You have a pajama in Storm Trooper look, an R2D2 alarm clock, a Chewbacca plushie, the DVD collection and several figures. And that’s not even half of all the stuff." The guitarist shook his head when his best friend reached out to grab a red plastic light-saber from a shelf. "But I don’t have this or that or these!"


	19. Lust

Slender fingers curled into the ruffled bedsheets underneath the two bodies that were slightly glistening from a thin layer of sweat forming on the heated skin. The initially soft sounds from half opened lips became louder with every movement, moans of pleasure and heavy breathing filled the air in the bedroom. In this very moment nothing else existed, only the two young men and their desire to touch and feel each other. A hand found its way on the muscular back of his opponent, clinging to the moist, heated skin and almost clawing into it at the next passionate thrust.


	20. Broken

A dry sob escaped Taka’s lips as he slid down the door of the cheap and rundown motel room he just rented a few minutes ago. His breathing unsteady, tears burning in his eyes and his heart pounded to hard as if it would burst out of his ribcage any minute. His whole world had crushed down today with his father throwing him out of the home he grew up in. He was barely 16 and of course he didn’t know what to do from now. He lost everything. No friends, no family, no home, no nothing. It was over.


	21. Tired

It was always the same, they had a concert in a larger venue and Taka had been unable to get much sleep the night before. This happened every time because he got too nervous and started thinking about everything that might go wrong so he spend most of the time thinking instead of getting rest. Now the vocalist was walking through the hallways of the venue to look for a vacant room to catch up on the lost sleep. There were still a few hours until the sound check and he would definitely use the time for a short nap.


	22. Depressed

The pen slipped through his fingers, landed on the carpet with an almost inaudible thump and disappeared under the table in Taka’s living room. A heavy sigh left his lips and the vocalist ruffled his dark curls in annoyance. Writing could usually distract him from everything but his mood was so bad, he couldn’t bring up the least bit of motivation to even think. It was one of these days when the world suddenly seemed to turn faster than yourself and he wanted to crawl back into his comfy bed to sleep until this heavy feeling in his chest left.


	23. Zeal

"Ah, it’s here! It’s here!!" Taka beamed at his band mates after he opened the package he received right after entering the studio. His friends exchanged confused glances before the leader stepped forward to have a look at the content of the box. As soon as he spotted the red microphone with the also red cable, a low chuckle left his fine shaped lips and he gently ruffled their vocalist’s soft dark curls. Taka looked like a little boy on Christmas who had finally received the present he had always wished for. He had anticipated this arrival for days already.


	24. Delight

Taka’s eyes widened when he opened the tiny box and saw the two simple yet beautiful ear studs inside. They were only two plain black studs but he immediately fell in love with them and beamed at Toru who had given them to him. “Why?” The young vocalist was confused but Toru only smiled and took the jewelry to gently attach them to his lover’s ears after taking out his old studs. “I saw them and thought you’d love them. And they will always remind you of me.”, Toru explained and Taka knew he would never not wear the studs.


	25. Pessimistic

"People could laugh at me because my English sounds so horrible. Maybe no one will be able to understand me or I stutter like an idiot because my mind goes blank from being too nervous." Taka paced around his bedroom while Toru watched him with a frown that he would probably never get rid of again if this continued. "They will think I’m one of those weird Japanese and regret having me over for recording." The vocalist would be flying to the US to meet with Simple Plan and he was already freaking out about what could possibly go wrong.


	26. Kiss in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a proper drabble. The task was whipping up the topic in five sentences but it's a short ficlet nonetheless so I think it kinda fits into this collection. Just breaking the rule by a little bit. It's almost a double-drabble, only missing 11 words. Close enough, huh?

The umbrella was blown away as soon as it dropped to the ground and the two musicians were drenched by the heavy rain within seconds but none of them really seemed to care. Too distracted by the heated kiss they shared at this very moment, the already soaking wet bodies pressed against one another, seeking for more warmth and closeness while fingers intertwined with wet hair and clothes. Taka was the first to part his lips and inviting the taller male to deepen the kiss even more, their tongues met halfway and started fighting for dominance after a short cautious moment of playful nudging. The vocalist had to tiptoe and his arms wrapped around Toru’s neck, pulling him closer to press their lips together in a more demanding manner and sighing at the tingly warmth building up in his body thanks to the intense kiss. The rain and stormy weather were ignored and nothing else seemed to matter but the kiss they shared, curled up against each other while standing in the middle of the park they had entered for a stroll together but this intention was long forgotten…


End file.
